Johnny's Journey
by Dixie Dewdrop's Graceland
Summary: When a car transporting two toddlers slams into the ocean, Johnny acts as a rescuer and ends up transforming their lives, along with his own. Stepping up to parent them, he finds that his own mother and his Graceland colleagues do not hesitate to throw their support behind him. Please refer to my profile page for the chronology of my Graceland stories.
1. Timing

Timing

Life changing events often blindside as they emerge, and for Johnny Turturro, that held true one idyllic day in Southern California.

To celebrate the end of a long involved undercover operation Johnny jogged from Graceland, his house, to his favorite pier early one morning. The salty, crisp, seagull infused atmosphere jutting into the Pacific always revitalized him while the five mile run made the destination worthwhile.

Once his feet hit the rough boards of the boardwalk and then the pier itself he began to slow, and by the time he reached the endpoint where it jutted into the ocean he walked. He spent a minute leaning over the rail to admire a yacht a quarter mile or so away before plopping down onto one of the rough wooden benches.

A sea lion pup called for his attention and he grinned as it kept popping its nose between two rails across from him, plying him with its charm.

Johnny laughed out loud at its bark and stretched his long legs to the spot where he could almost touch the pup's nose with his feet.

It was at that point when his world spun off its axis and that life changing event unfolded in front of him.

A sudden eerie silence descended follow by a whoosh of suctioning sound and that combination activated his instincts and caused Johnny to react. Jumping to his feet Johnny's eyes followed the path of a compact Toyota sedan as it arced off of the boardwalk and into the ocean.

For a moment he froze, but the awareness of what he had witnessed exploded within him. Johnny leapt onto the railing and dived into the cold ocean, not wasting a second stripping off shoes or clothes.

Methodically he timed each stroke to provide the maximum distance in the icy water, aware that swimming as fast as he could would allow him a chance to reach the car before it sank completely.

Both panicked voices and helpful voices called out from the boardwalk but Johnny didn't bother to decipher the messages. His focus stayed upon getting to anyone trapped in the bouncing car.

Despite his feverish race, by the time he closed in and actually placed a hand on the trunk the front of the vehicle had begun to descend nose first.

The driver would drown.

Johnny maneuvered his body towards the driver's door but the sight of two children strapped into car seats in the back shocked him so badly that he simply stopped in place.

This twist completely altered his focus.

Johnny's mind raced while he tread water to keep afloat. He visually inspected the conditions from the interior placement of the kids to the steady sinking of the car's front and determined that he had just a couple of minutes to save the driver before the front completely submerged.

He used one hand to trace the car's roofline and shimmied sideways to the driver's door.

The front windows were completely down, wide open, with water gushing into the compartment. He could not locate a driver.

Someone had to have sailed the car off of the pier thought.

Johnny slid his body into the area sideways and searched the front compartment. Still, he failed to discern a driver.

There was no one there. The driver had sunk, drowned, or floated further in the ocean.

Johnny used the car door to shove himself backwards. He dove underneath and around the vehicle twice but he could not locate a body.

Adrenaline galvanized him.

He could not sacrifice another second on that search. Two very real and very afraid little survivors sobbed from the backseat and Johnny had to rescue them.

Emerging from the cold depths, Johnny gulped until he caught his breath and then appraised the condition of the male and female toddlers. Two terrified little beings reached out to him from their car seats. Focusing upon the restraints he noted that they had been securely tethered.

He would have to work through the restraints and the seat belts.

Gauging the car's tilt he moved targeted the little boy first, afraid that he would go under before Johnny had a chance to figure out to loosen and unclasp his safety belts. Working as quickly as he could he finally managed to unlatch the clip and he snatched the baby towards him. Something held him locked to the seat and Johnny worked his hand around the edge and discerned a clip he had missed.

One muffled click and the baby clung to him, little hands clawing for security around his neck.

He hung there so tightly that Johnny had to reach back and adjust the grip, but he ordered the boy to not let go.

There the child remained for the frenetic time Johnny needed to perform the same feat with the second car seat, but once he freed the little girl, Johnny directed her to cling to him in the same way.

The motion of the waves hastened the sinking of the car, and as submersion picked up speed Johnny used his lower body strength and kicked the edge of the fender for leverage, effectively jettisoning them backwards and out of the way of the disappearing Toyota.

Murmuring to the children he alternated cautioning them to keep their grips and comforting them with promises.

Visually measuring the distance to shore Johnny shifted one baby under one arm and one under the other, double checking to ascertain they could keep their heads above water.

He began swimming with his legs and lower body, progressing slowly and carefully to ensure the safety of his cargo. Once he distanced them a couple of hundred feet from the sinking car help appeared in the form of a search boat. Hands reached down from two men who identified themselves as the ocean rescue unit and they yanked all three of them up and over the boat's edge.

The children refused to turn loose and maintained terrified grips. Johnny slid gratefully against the fiberglass and held them protectively against himself. He regulated his breathing and watched a second boat approach the area in time to witness the car finally disappear from view. One emergency worker idled the boat while the rest of the emergency workers jumped into the water to search for survivors.

As an FBI agent Johnny realized their mission was to locate the driver and any other passengers.

Before he could watch the outcome his rescue boat reached the dock. More helpful hands reached out to secure it and to lift him onto solid ground with the children.

An ambulance waited as they disembarked, back doors thrown open expectantly.

Johnny refused to allow the emergency workers to conduct an exam. "No, I'm fine, just get to the kids. I don't know about them."

The workers attempted to do just that but the kids refused to leave Johnny's embrace. They screamed in terror at any endeavor to separate them from him.

Their heartbreaking wails unnerved their audience and the rescuers hesitated, fearful of further terrorizing the toddlers.

At the suggestion of several onlookers the emergency technicians finally solved the problem by settling Johnny on the bed in the back of the ambulance with the toddlers positioned on either side of him. While Johnny murmured reassuringly to the kids, providing comfort and calming them, expert hands hurriedly assessed and examined the tiny victims.

It appeared that they had made it out of the wreckage with no major injuries, but both needed evaluations from personnel trained in pediatrics. Johnny agreed with the assessment and directed the medical personnel to go ahead to the hospital. He promised he would stay with the children until family members were located.

Johnny waited until the attendants transferred them from the ambulance to a hospital bed.

While narrating his intentions Johnny physically climbed off the bed to give the medical personnel some space, keeping contact with the babies by holding their hands in his.

The children clung to him.

As the exam progressed he convinced them to allow the doctors and nurses to complete their tasks. He spoke soothingly and directed their attention to points of interest in the emergency bay as opposed to what the professionals were doing.

Finally he stepped away to give his witness statement but stood firmly in sight of the children as he did so. The babies regarded him with huge tear stained eyes and wobbling lips, desperate to keep him close.

Law enforcement officers informed him quietly that they had pulled a pocketbook from the car, possible only because the strap had tangled with the seat release lever which kept it from floating. Not one shred of identification could be found in the contents.

Johnny pursed his lips. "What about witnesses at the pier? I had my back turned towards the water but surely someone saw the driver."

"They did- tourists from St. Andrews in Scotland on a guided tour had just arrived and had almost reached the boardwalk when they saw the car. According to the tourists, the driver was definitely female. They pegged her in her early twenties and said she had long dark hair but couldn't glimpse other features well enough to describe."

"That's good, though," Johnny agreed. "Good detail. She's got to be the mother."

"Right, but they all concur that the woman floored it when she neared the boardwalk."

Johnny felt his stomach lurch. He rubbed his temples. "Deliberate?"

"Looks that way." The officer lowered his eyes.

Johnny regarded the children. The little girl definitely was the elder, though she couldn't have been any older than two. Both children had olive skin and emerald green eyes, though the little girl's hair fell in dark brown waves to her shoulders while the boy's dark blond hair was straight.

What would make a woman drive those little beings into the ocean?

Seeing his attention focused on them the little girl held up her arms and motioned for Johnny to come get her.


	2. Practicalities

Practicalities

Johnny blew her a kiss and held up a finger to show he would join her shortly, but leaned in to the officer, "Have they found the mom?"

The officer's expression reflected his regret, "No, unfortunately, no."

Johnny tried to sort his feelings before he rejoined the children. He could not comprehend the motive behind willfully driving children off of a pier and into the ocean. Did she plan to kill them? Was she hell bent on suicide?

Johnny massaged his temples. Maybe the witnesses misunderstood and the entire incident had stemmed from a tragic, unfortunate accident.

A whimper dragged him back to the present and he slapped a smile onto his face and turned to regard the kids. "Look at you! These doctors and nurses just can't get enough of how beautiful and handsome you are and keep examining you don't they? I know how you feel," he smirked and tiptoed dramatically to the bed. "As good looking as I am people just want to rub my hair and kiss me too!"

The children really did not understand his rhetoric, but they certainly responded to his excitement and enthusiasm. The little girl motioned again for him to take her while the boy responded with a belly laugh.

An orderly appeared with towels and blankets, and several hands moved to dry the kids and wrap blankets around each. As the nurses worked to warm the babies Johnny grabbed a towel and dried his hair and as much of himself as he could. Like the children, he wrapped a thermal blanket around himself to warm himself.

He waited patiently, his mind processing the information he had at hand about the kids.

Finally Johnny discerned the nurse had completed the physical ministrations and had switched to channeling her attention upon writing notes in both charts.

As soon as he pulled the girl into his arms the boy yanked at his sleeve and demanded the same treatment.

The physician who seemed to be heading up the case with the kids appeared and acknowledged Johnny.

Johnny questioned softly, "Doctor, is it ok if I sit on the bed with them?"

The doctor regarded him with an expression of empathy. "Certainly, go ahead Mr. Turturro. Your help had been instrumental today, not only with saving the lives of these children, but also with keeping them emotionally composed. I appreciate your unselfish help. You have certainly helped the staff out by staying with these little ones."

Johnny slid back onto the narrow bed and positioned both beside him. The boy stuck his finger in his mouth and rooted his way into laying his head in Johnny's lap. Johnny stroked the soft hair and the boy closed his eyes in response.

"What will happen now?" It disturbed him from his very core that at a confusing, terrifying, and exhausting time the kids had no mother to comfort them.

Then again, were they safe with their mother?

"Well," the doctor explained, "with no identification, no one knows how to reach family members. Until the mother comes forward, of course, unless she…" He stopped there and raised his eyebrows to indicate he felt it best not to finish the sentence.

Johnny surmised he meant the mom could realistically be dead.

The doctor yanked off his glasses and rubbed them against his white coat, tested them, and cleaned them again before putting them back on his face. "Social services will take over. The hospital notified them so someone from the agency will come here and pick up the children."

Johnny's heart quickened. His encounters with social services had been rare, but he understood the agency's strengths and limitations.

"I'll be back," the doctor promised. "Let me check the last of their tests and just make sure no internal damage occurred."

Deep in thought, Johnny muttered, "Ok."

Johnny studied the sleeping boy across his lap and thought of his own mother, who had reared sons with love and discipline. Did this little man have that type of home relationship? Who cared about him?

The girl slumped against him and Johnny managed to turn her so that he could examine her face. Poor little thing. She was so worn out she had fallen asleep sitting up against him. He repositioned her, giving her little head a place on his lap also.

He closed his eyes.

When the children awoke, would they understand their world had imploded on them?

Johnny grabbed the edges of the sheet and covered the little bodies lightly, worried that though they were now dry they might have caught a chill.

Several minutes passed before the doctor returned and assured him that no real damage had been done. Right behind him a pediatrician summoned to check the children introduced herself as Dr. Kallay and she echoed the doctor's words. She added that the kids were in good health and that she could surmise with some certainty that the girl was approximately two and a half, and the boy just over a year.

A nursing aide appeared with a camera.

Dr. Kallay directed her to try to photograph the children from a couple of angles and rationalized that she would share the pictures with pediatricians across the state and hope the children would be recognized and identified.

That was a clever idea, proactive and practical.

Johnny maneuvered himself out from under the toddlers and off of the bed to provide a clear shot and Dr. Kallay reassured him, "Mr. Turturro, you are free to leave, but I want to personally thank you for staying to watch over the children. Not only did you rescue them, but your compassion has eased their whole hospital experience. You're a hero. Thank you."

Embarrassed, Johnny stuffed his hands in his pants and gazed at the floor. "I'm not a hero, no. Anyone would have done the same."

Both doctors contradicted him.

Johnny had a sobering thought and regarded them with concern. "If I leave now, they won't have a familiar face. Let me stay until the social worker gets here. I'm worried that they," he gestured toward the bed, "that when they wake up they need someone at least a little familiar to them to ease the trauma."

The physicians shook hands with him and directed him to not hesitate to send for them if he needed anything. The aide followed, but offered to bring Johnny a fresh blanket for the kids, which he accepted.

"Well, I have traipsed all over this hospital to locate you, John Boy," a familiar voice interrupted and Johnny swiveled in surprise to find Paul Briggs regarding him.

"Briggs, Man, what are you doing here?"

"It's called the emergency contact, and I am yours. They called me because you had been in a near drowning situation and transported to the hospital which gave me heart palpitations and sent Charlie into near hysterics."

"Right, sorry though because you didn't need to get here." Johnny shared the story of what had happened with Briggs, trying to explain all of it as succinctly as he cold.

Paul stayed silent, arms crossed over his chest, but emotions played across his face as he studied the children.

When Johnny finished Briggs sucked in a breath and looked from one child to the other. "Wow, what a heartbreaker! What's your play now?"

"I know. Let me just hang here and make sure the social worker takes them. They've had enough trauma today to wake up and not see at least a kinda familiar face."

Paul's face softened and a slow smile appeared. "Johnny, you make me proud."

Embarrassed again, Johnny changed topics. "I thought you and Mike planned to work at the gun range today."

"We did get a couple of hours of practice in before the hospital called me. I left him there."

"Oh."

"Let me step over to the desk a minute and call Chuck and update her. She was ready to race down here and I should ease her anxiety." Paul excused himself.

Johnny crossed his arms behind his head and paced several steps back and forth, his mind jumping from one thought to another.

A sound from the bed interrupted his laps. The little boy's eyes were open and his mouth had begun to pucker. Johnny hurried over and lifted him against his chest. Kissing the soft head he murmured, "No, no, now, no need to cry about anything 'cause all is well. You're Superman around here and have all these people just running around to do your bidding."

Paul witnessed the baby quiet as he snuggled in Johnny's arms.

The social worker's arrival displaced the atmosphere of the examination area. Harried and exhausted in appearance, her lack of energy made the young woman seem resigned rather than compassionate.

Accompanying her was the Emergency Room's head nurse who initiated all of the introductions.

"Mr. Turturro I shared that not only did you rescue the children, but then you voluntarily stayed with the children to keep them calm. The hospital is really grateful for your help with the kids."

The social worker listened without changing expression. She fixed him with an appraising glance. "You have children?"

"No," Johnny laughed. "Please, I'm too young to settle down."

"Thanks for your help then. I'll take over now," she dismissed him.

Her reaction surprised him.

Johnny began loosening the little one's grip while backtracking to the bed. When he attempted to set the boy down by the pillow frantic wails halted him mid gesture. The screams waked the girl, who burst into tears and clambered to her feet. She stood precariously on the bed and launched herself at Johnny, who caught her.

He hurriedly shifted the little boy onto one hip and pulled the girl onto the other.

The social worker watched dispassionately. "It's going to be a real scene when you do finally leave."

Paul and Johnny exchanged bewildered glances.

To cover the awkwardness, the nurse motioned, "I think Mr. Turturro just plans to ease them into the hospital environment from their naps. As I told you, the children have been medically cleared and ready for dismissal. Would you care for Mr. Turturro to help you put them in your car?"

"No."

Johnny stiffened. His instincts screamed that he needed to not acquiesce and relinquish the babies so quickly. "So wait, wait, please. What happens now, I mean once you leave the hospital what happens to the kids then?"

"Foster homes. There's one for the boy and one for the girl."

"Separate places? They can't stay together?"

"Nope, it's hard enough getting people to serve as foster parents, harder to have them take on kids with less than twenty four hours notice. It's virtually impossible to find anyone willing to take on two at once with no prior warning."

Johnny turned a miserable face to Briggs. Paul motioned him to keep his chin up.

"How long will they be in foster care?"

"Look, I haven't a clue. It depends on whether they find their blood family for them or not. Now I really don't have time to waste, so set the kids down and we need to leave." The last directive came out with more irritation than explanation in the social worker's tone.

Johnny tightened his grip and contradicted, "No, they'll stay with me, together, I mean. I'm going to be their foster parent."


	3. Location

Location

A scant two and a half hours later Johnny stood in the tiny dinette of a hurriedly refurbished apartment and poured juice into sippie cups decorated with cartoon characters. The children watched him patiently. Transferring the cups to their small hands he promised softly, "Here you go. Let's try to finish all of it and your snack and we can take a nice nap."

Until that day Johnny had not truly realized the perks which came with his position as an FBI agent, nor the inherent power he could tap into when he faced seemingly insurmountable obstacles.

Just as enlightening, he had tended to take his own roommates at Graceland for granted, but in the intervening time from dismissal at the hospital to the trio's arrival at the apartment he gave thanks for the blessings sent through the five of them.

Once Johnny announced that he would assume custody of the children Paul Briggs excused them to speak privately together. He steered the younger man to a corner of the cubicle, determined to satisfy himself that Johnny understood the ramifications of what he was doing. Studying the set of Johnny's jaw and the grip he had on the toddlers Briggs listened attentively as Johnny poured out his concerns towards their welfare. Any misgiving he voiced Johnny countered quite passionately, which confirmed to Paul Johnny's determination to offer the children security and a positive living environment.

Satisfied, Paul pulled out his phone and started the ball rolling, calling in several favors and tapping into personal resources.

Their FBI home office contacted the county's social services agency and cleared Johnny to act as a temporary foster parent for the toddlers he had rescued.

In turn, the social services agency directed its unmotivated, on site social worker to transfer the car seats to Johnny's car, which she did. An off duty policeman working security at the hospital installed the seats himself to ensure they followed safety guidelines.

As he waited on the paperwork for dismissal from the hospital Johnny and a nurse's aide tried hard to discover names for the children, but failed. The last thing Johnny wanted was to continue calling them boy or girl, but no matter what trick the adults employed, the children did not react towards any specific names. The adults could not elicit even a flicker of recognition from the children.

Finally Johnny decided to change course and rationalized that assigning them temporary names would be just like awarding them nicknames.

He consulted the little girl. "Ok, now I refuse to keep calling you two little girl and little boy so I'm going to saddle you with names I personally feel would befit you. So let me see…."

Johnny paused dramatically and moved his finger in a circle before pointing at her with excitement. "You look like a beautiful, brilliant Elisa, while your brother reminds me of a handsome and intelligent Aiden."

She blinked slowly and smiled, highlighting tiny baby teeth, and he leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Can I make you my Elisa?"

"Yes," she agreed. "Elisa."

"Ok, then, Elisa, it's time to grab Aiden and take off on our wonderfully exciting adventure."

Meanwhile, after Briggs contacted the Graceland agents and sketched Johnny's plan, his summary and the manner in which he delivered it jettisoned them into action.

Paul raised his eyebrows at Johnny and announced with a grin, "I mobilized the troops, John Boy."

Just as though they had united for a covert operation, the four Graceland agents pulled into the parking lot of a nearby department store and burst from the car at a jog, calling out information to each other and establishing a meeting time to gather.

Dale and Mike descended upon the store specifically to purchase two play yards which could act dually as both play pens and cribs. Triumphant at their success in pinpointing the baby furniture aisle with no trouble, they agreed quickly upon the features each felt important in two models and loaded them into their two shopping carts. Consulting the list of necessities assigned them, they added bedding, a colorful stroller equipped to seat two, and even some bath toys.

Johnny consulted the tags of the clothing the children wore and called out the sizes to Paul, who relayed them to Charlie over the phone. Double checking their target items, she and Paige split up from Dale and Mike and hurried to choose night clothes and outfits, as well as tiny shoes. They filled the cart bottoms with diapers and disposable training pants before they grabbed baby lotion, powder, bath soap, and shampoo.

In her haste Paige slammed her cart into Dale's as they both rounded an aisle. Too rushed to apologize they winked instead. Dale yanked out a baby gate from a crowded stack while Paige helped herself to a package of safety plugs for electrical outlets and a container of cabinet locks.

Charlie stood on tiptoe and partially climbed onto a shelf but successfully managed to pull down a large stuffed Cookie Monster and an equally large stuffed Elmo.

Into the cart they went.

Mike opted for a booster seat which had straps to attach it to a straight backed chair before picking a high chair with a large tray. Checking the shelves nearby he settled upon an array of small plates, bowls, cups, glasses, spoons, and forks.

The four spread out to gather the groceries and ended up with fruits, dairy, snacks, and enough food to keep the children fed for several days.

At last, checking out in four side by side lanes the group grinned triumphantly at each other as their purchases scanned, each agent tickled that the others had also snatched books to add to the largesse.

Paul left the hospital first and travelled familiar roads to his hideaway apartment situated on the other side of town. Though the square footage ranked on the small side, the flat would serve as Johnny's home while the kids remained in his custody. Though Graceland possessed an abundance of room- more than quadruple the space- all six agents recognized that their beach home could never exist as an option to house the kids.

Paul cleaned and scoured quickly, well aware that Johnny would follow within an hour or so. The others arrived first, however, which worked out well. Paul, Dale, and Mike ripped open boxes, ignored the manufacturer's directions for the baby equipment, and together constructed the beds, high chair and stroller.

Paige and Charlie worked methodically to unpack and sort the rest of the supplies. They stocked shelves, hung tiny outfits, and arranged the apartment's contents.

An incredible twenty minutes later the living space stood transformed, and all five congratulated each other as they admired the result of their collective effort.

In his rallying call to the troops, Paul had not had the time to share enlightening details of the morning or the underlying cause of Johnny's commitment to the children. Once the apartment passed the team's inspection they listened empathetically while Briggs filled them in on the water rescue and events leading up to Johnny's decision.

So by the time the newly formed family arrived at the flat a cheering section waited patiently to welcome them. So as not to overwhelm the little ones, however, the Graceland crew departed once they met the toddlers and familiarized Johnny with the whereabouts of the necessities they had procured.

They promised to return a couple at a time.

Without hearing the specifics of how the team had pulled off the transformation, Johnny marveled at how his colleagues had managed to bring about such a coup. The fact that he and the children walked from the car and right into a baby safe and completely stocked apartment just proved the talents inherent within a group of stellar agents.

Johnny had always held a soft spot in his heart for children, having witnessed some truly heartbreaking events in the course of his life. His early years left him with a determination to protect those who could not protect themselves.

Until his mom managed to move her children to a safer neighborhood, sounds of violence frequently erupted outside of their own apartment.

Yes, because of his mother's determination and hard work he fulfilled his own professional dreams, both as a SEAL and as an agent with the FBI. Following his mama's example, Johnny volunteered his time and talents through volunteer service work to the community. His favorite means of giving back involved tutoring elementary children in reading and math, as well as teaching older children the basics of surfing.

Johnny's mom had reared him wisely and with the expectation that he use his talents and intelligence to better the world.

Watching Aiden drink the last drop of juice and helping Elisa count the blueberries left in her snack bowl that first day, Johnny recognized that his chance to better the world would never matter as much in his lifetime as it did that very day.


	4. Support

Support

Looking back on that first memorable day seventy two hours later, Johnny decided that his composure must have stayed intact out of sheer desperation. He and the children crashed into naptime that first time, and had it not been for Aiden's sobbing when the little fellow awoke frightened in his strange whereabouts, Johnny thought he could have simply slept around the clock.

Without a doubt, his emotional exhaustion rivaled his physical depletion.

Common sense guided him from naptime through playtime and supper, to baths and then finally to story time and bed.

The square footage of the apartment proved beneficial in that the children could not slip out of his sight. On the other hand, the sheer lack of space made him feel as though he was just about to trip over one of the kids.

Once Aiden and Elisa turned the corner into that deep REM sleep on that first memorable night, Johnny indulged himself with a long, steaming hot shower in the bathroom's combination shower/bath. As the water cascaded over his head and body he mentally ran through his prayers. Like his mentor Paul Briggs, Johnny cached his spirituality –ingrained it into his soul, and praying provided a means of expressing gratitude and a way to encourage and foster hopes and dreams.

He refused to move from the tub until the last drop of water dripped from the shower's head and slid down the drain.

With a shock Johnny realized that he had no waiting pajamas or even a change of clothes available post shower.

How had he missed that crucial fact?

Wrapping the towel around his waist he tiptoed quietly from the bathroom to the closet, hoping that luck would prevent him from having to put back on his dirty ocean-salted clothes.

Luck favored him in the closet and Johnny grinned gleefully. Neatly folded on the closet's upper shelf Johnny discovered a treasure trove of shorts, tees, sweatshirts and sweat pants, though admittedly way too large and more suited to Paul's tall, muscular body. Still, they were wearable.

He would make do.

Johnny gratefully pulled out a tee shirt and shorts.

Though the children slept safely in their beds right before him Johnny still leaned over each side rail, brushed back soft dark hair, and reassured himself that he could see each breathing.

His deep religious faith reminded him that not only had blessings protected Aiden and Elisa, but the timing in visiting that specific pier on this particular morning proved that he had been meant to rescue the children

It sobered him realizing that he was it for them, the very only person in the world at the moment who actively worked to keep them safe, loved and nurtured.

Finally satisfied with their security Johnny cut off all lights except the bedside lamp then threw himself across the bed and flipped to his back. He grabbed his phone off the nightstand and dialed, reminding himself to keep his voice low so the kids wouldn't wake.

Briggs must have expected him to call because he answered on the first ring.

"Still awake?"

Johnny burst into laughter. "Barely. I gotta tell you it may be just before ten but my body is screaming to get a good night's sleep like I just fought a worldwide wrestling bout. I'll chalk up your psychic power to another of your positive qualities."

Relief flooded Paul that so many hours later Johnny had no qualms about his commitment. The younger man planned to hang in for the long run. "Ok, Johnny, I pulled some strings and did some politicking and the Bureau can now spare you three more full days. But after that, they expect you to return to duty."

Johnny cradled his head in one bent arm. "Well then I guess I should think about daycare and plan to start with looking at some nearby. I know my mom would help if I called her, but she still has a full time job."

"No worries," Briggs reassured him. "We all got together…."

"Who is we?"

"Quit interrupting," Paul admonished. "I'm talking about Graceland, about Jakes, about Charlie and Paige, about Mike and me. Who else would I consult?"

"Ok, sorry."

"So we plan to provide nanny service for you until such time as the kids reunite with their family. Whenever you have to show yourself at work one of us will take care of the little rugrats until you return."

Johnny stayed silent.

"Johnny? Are you upset?" Briggs sounded genuinely worried. "Johnny?"

Johnny rubbed his mouth. "No, no Man, what I am is appreciative. I took on the responsibility and the rest of you don't have to share this commitment. But you have just jumped in behind me with guaranteeing that the apartment is ready and now that my job won't be compromised, and it makes me feel good to know you have my back, and Aiden and Elisa's."

Paul relaxed. "So now that we've tackled the logistics, Charlie's been trying to grab the phone since she knew you were on the other end. Talk to her."

A murmur between Charlie and Paul accompanied the switching of the phone from his hand to hers.

"Johnny, how are you Baby?" Charlie crooned the words.

"Good, Chuck, I'm fine. I'll admit I'm in another league over here, but I'm still good, still Johnny from the block."

Charlie contradicted him at once and diagnosed, "No, you're tired because I can hear it in your voice. Don't even try to fool me with any JLo babble."

Johnny grinned at Charlie's correction. Trust Chuck to just cut to the chase!

"But I'm pretty sure that you need some things from here and I can drop a suitcase by to you tomorrow," she promised.

Johnny sat up straight and then wadded a pillow against the headboard while he reclined against it. "Charlie, thanks 'cause I have nothing here. Please get me at least a couple of outfits to wear and some toiletries like grown up toothpaste and soap. I had to wash my body with some kind of baby shampoo or something."

Laughing, Charlie added with a singsong baby talk tone, "But you have a baby face! Did my big boy Johnny use the ducky towel we bought or the elephant one?"

"You're adorable," Johnny decided. "Seriously, if you can bring me the bare minimum I'll slip back to Graceland while one of you babysits and load up on necessities."

"No problem." Charlie paused. "Don't you think the family will get the kids pretty soon? They belong to someone."

Johnny pulled a thread from the bedspread and watched as in raveled into a multitude of fibers before him. "Maybe, maybe not."

Charlie evidently decided not to pursue the practicality of permanent arrangements. "Gotcha. Anyway Pauly's making me get off but I love you."

"Love you too, Chuck."

Paul's voice returned. "You know I'm a phone call away."

"I know that. Good night."

"Night," Briggs replied before disconnecting.

True to his promise, when Johnny reported to work three days later Dale covered four hours and tag teamed with Charlie to take care of the other four. Paul and Mike shared the day after, while Paige devoted eight hours of a day off to babysit the third day.

These six agents, his Graceland roommates, assured them they would pitch in to help for the duration, as long as he needed support with Aiden and Elisa. In fact, they believed in Johnny and they understood the responsibility he had assumed so readily.

In innumerable ways they made sure that they communicated their pride in him.

Johnny arrived home that first day to discover a beautifully framed photo sitting on the tiny nightstand by the bed, a visual focal point acknowledging that destiny united the babies to him. Evidently the picture had been snapped by a reporter at the scene, and it featured Johnny cuddling Aiden and Elisa in his lap with a blanket wrapped around them to protect against the aftermath of their ocean plunge.

They had travelled a rough road already and Johnny reminded himself that love often sprang from incredible experiences.


	5. Insurance

Insurance

The first morning of Johnny's three day hiatus from work dawned and demanded he rise far earlier than he would with his normal routine. Aiden shuffling in his crib combined with Elisa's labored breathing as she attempted to vault over her own crib rail woke him with a start. Even then it took several moments before the events of the previous day flooded his consciousness and clued him into the fact that he had not dreamed them.

Once reality enveloped him he rubbed his eyes and sat up quickly.

Both children froze and regarded him warily.

"Look at this," he crooned. "I see some hungry children in front of me." He climbed out of bed and stretched comically while both little ones followed his every movement in silence.

Crossing to Elisa's crib he kissed the top of her head and swung her out and over to land on his bed. The resulting giggles from the bounce warmed his heart and reminded him of his motivation in helping the toddlers. The poor little girl had experienced such an awful morning and afternoon the previous day that she deserved to laugh now.

Aiden pulled himself upright with support from the crib rails and held up his arms. Johnny swung him onto one hip and then kissed the little boy's forehead. "How are you doing this glorious day, Sport?" Aiden buried his head in Johnny's shoulder in response.

Elisa watched him warily then confided, "Tee tee time."

"What?" Johnny paused to understand her words.

"Tee tee."

"Oh," he nodded in surprise. "O.k. Hold on and Johnny will help you." He set Aiden on the floor and beckoned to Elisa. She slid off the bedspread and onto the bare floor and padded after him.

Once there Johnny stood perplexed at the sight of the toilet.

What he knew of any toilet training harkened back to his own experiences in a one hundred percent male-children household.

He scowled in concentration. Had his mother had a rough time trying to teach bathroom basics to the opposite sex?

Johnny looked from Elisa to the toilet and felt panic begin. If he set her on the seat, wouldn't she slip right into the water? He rubbed his chin and tried to think of a workable solution.

It dawned on him that a potty chair would be more appropriate for such a tiny being. Maybe he should start a list on the refrigerator and write down items to get for the kids.

Until then, Elisa could skip the toilet and use diapers.

She watched him with beautiful emerald eyes and waited patiently for him to act.

Johnny focused again and corrected his thinking. She wore those little training panties kind of things. That meant she already had the fundamentals of the toilet training started. If he told her to pee in the little training panties it might set back her development for months.

He definitely had no desire to quash her little growing up milestones.

Johnny bit his lower lip and made up his mind.

"Come here to Johnny, pretty girl." He sat down on the tub's edge and helped her pull down the training pants, then held both of her arms firmly as he sat her on the seat. She rewarded his efforts in less than a minute and he bragged on what a big girl she was before helping her wipe and wash her little hands.

He kissed her. "Now when do you plan to confide your real name so I can stop calling you two Aiden and Elisa?"

Aiden had toddled the length of the apartment and wandered to the opposite side of the bed while Johnny tended Elisa. Unable to see over the mattress top he began to cry softly. Johnny hurried to orient him and spoke soothingly, "You got scared, my little man, and I for one do not blame you. You woke up in a strange place with strange furniture and with someone you remember from the hospital. Your whole world flipped topsy turvy."

Johnny guided a tiny hand into his and walked around the apartment's perimeter, pointing out belongings and furnishings along the way. Once he felt Aiden's fear had abated he located the clean diapers and changed the toddler, narrating his activities through the duration. Johnny brushed back the boy's dark blond hair. "Let's change out of pajamas and make breakfast. I for one believe that breakfast matters the most in the grand scheme of the whole nutrition thing."

Thanks to his roommates, a selection of clean outfits awaited both kids and he dressed them quickly. Johnny dressed as well, then made up his bed while he kept his running commentary going with the kids.

Opening the refrigerator and cabinets he discovered all of the ingredients for pancakes. Did his Graceland roommates know him or not? Johnny shook his head and grinned at their forethought. After assembling the supplies he fastened the kids in their seats and sang with gusto while he crafted a puppy pancake for one and a kitten pancake for the other.

Aiden regarded his animal with surprised wide eyes but Elisa giggled a response, "I like the kitty, Johnzee. It likes me."

Pouring small amounts of syrup over their food, Johnny corrected, "Johnny, Honey. It rhymes with Johnzee but really I am Johnny."

"I like that puppy, too, Johnzee."

"Johnny," he tried again before sitting down to help Aiden with his food. Both children proved enthusiastic eaters and he got back up and poured them small sippie cups of milk. Charlie had mentioned something about formula the night before but he could not recall exactly what she had relayed.

While he cleaned the kitchen after breakfast he directed the children to investigate some of their new toys. Again, he realized just how much the Graceland crew had contributed to addressing the needs of the toddlers. He interrupted his work once to demonstrate to Aiden how to bang on the toy drum, humming a rhythm for the little boy, then stopped again to help Elisa pull the string for the See and Say toy with farm animal sounds. The cow's moo sent both kids into gales of laughter, and Johnny laughed because they were happy.

Their excitement proved so contagious that Johnny sat down on the floor and played with them after kitchen duty.

The ringing of his cell pulled him away half an hour later. Social Services called, checking on the welfare of the children. The caseworker confided that Family and Children Services still had no clue as to family of the kids and no hint of their identity. Johnny thanked her and assured her that he would care for the toddlers until a relative was located.

The police rang after that, and they reported no progress as well. The mother had simply disappeared in that water, and the force didn't have too many clues to use to establish her identity.

In law enforcement himself, Johnny understood the frustration.

As he talked he watched the children interact with their toys and with each other.

Around ten Johnny decided to take the children for a walk, desperate to enjoy some fresh air and a change in scenery. He managed to strap both into their stroller restraints, although it took several trials to figure out how the numerous straps fed into each other.

The day was beautiful and he became more excited as he exited the building and steered them through the parking lot and onto the sidewalk. Before a half block passed he began to jog. Several steps later he stopped abruptly and leaned down self-consciously to check the kids. Had he damaged them? "Sorry about that my little passengers. I didn't mean to shake you up or anything. It just feels so great out here today that I couldn't resist a run."

The children evidently had not minded.

"Run, Johnzee," Elisa ordered, and Aiden clapped his hands and bounced, ready to take off again.

Johnny regarded them shrewdly. What would it hurt if he jogged very, very carefully? He set off at a moderate pace and they travelled from one street to another and then to another before his cell rang again.

He stopped to catch his breath before he answered.

"Son, were you hurt?" The caller's voice managed to sound terrified and proud at the same time.

Johnny straightened immediately and tried to gain a context for the call. "Mami? What do you mean? Why would I be hurt?"

"Look at the paper. Your picture with two babies takes up the headline today. Is this true? Did you really jump in the water and save them?"

For a long moment he debated lying to her, then reasoned that knowledge of the rescue would not necessarily rat him out as an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. "Yes, yes I did grab the kids but anyone would have done just as I did. I happened to witness the car plummet into the ocean and just reacted. The good news is that I am ok and they are well. No harm was done."

Ms. Turturro sighed heavily on the other end and relief tempered her tone. "Thank God, Son. I have been praying since I saw the photo and read the article."

Johnny moved to the stroller's front to check the kids. With no activity, both had begun to doze.

"I appreciate the prayers, Mami," he replied sincerely, turning the stroller back towards their flat.

"Did you save the mother? The article said she was missing but that you saved the children."

He began to walk. "That's still unknown. I found no sign of her in the car, but she could have gotten out herself or could just as easily have drowned. It's an ongoing investigation."

That failed to reassure his mother, who worried about the fate of the babies. "Well did the father come get the kids? The wreck and landing in the ocean must have traumatized them."

"No, no one has stepped forward to claim them." Johnny took a steadying breath and elaborated with honesty. "Mami, the little ones, the babies are with me. I have wrangled something like a temporary foster situation and plan to care for them."

Silence descended once he uttered the admission. Johnny knew from years of past experience that his mother was sorting through the information before she responded.

"I want to see them, and I want to see you, today," she finally announced.

He protested, "Mami, I don't think that…"

"Don't worry about thinking. Either bring them home, or I will come meet you. Those are the choices," she directed.

Johnny rolled his eyes and guiltily caught himself. His mother would tear him out of the frame if she witnessed that behavior from him. He had certainly learned that the hard way.

She prompted, "Which do you prefer, come here, or I go there?"

Johnny groaned, "Mami, believe me that they are fine."

"Did I say they weren't? Did I disagree that they were healthy?"

"No, you didn't say that but…"

Ms. Turturro interrupted. "Son, I do not like repeating myself. You know this." She softened her voice. "I want to put my hands on you and see that you have no injuries. Let me decide that for myself."

A swell of emotion washed over him, and Johnny's demeanor transformed with her clarification. No matter what he did or where he went, his mama would always love him and worry about him. And the most comforting part about it was his own dependence upon her.

No one- no one in the entire world- would ever love him the way his mother loved him.

Johnny leaned his head onto the stroller handle and agreed. "All right, all right, Mami. Let us come to you then. What time?"

"Lunch time will work. I'm off today, so I will expect you at twelve." She paused, and when she spoke again he caught a huskiness in her voice. "You are my baby and don't ever forget that."

Senora Turturro disconnected.

Johnny peeped at the children again and discovered both fast asleep. "What you just heard," he explained to the silent audience, "is a mommy who provides me with something called emotional insurance and something else called emotional assurance even when I don't realize that I need either."

Johnny retraced his steps to the apartment.


	6. Indestructible Landmark

Indestructible Landmark

Ms. Turturro studied Johnny over Aiden's dark blond hair. The little boy had fallen asleep in her lap as she rocked, and the two adults had sat silently several minutes, lost in their own inner musings. She finally directed, "Tell me now, Son."

Johnny pinched the bridge of his nose and massaged his temples, reminding himself that he needed to practice discretion and caution and not reveal his status as an agent while they spoke.

He glanced down at little Elisa. The toddler slept as well, curled up against Johnny with her head resting on his lap. Johnny brushed the dark brown curls away from her face before shifting her a bit. He scooted further against the sofa's back and arm.

Johnny prefaced his explanation, "Mami, I know you think I jumped into this situation with these babies without thinking it through but I promise that is just not the case."

His mother leaned away from Aiden to sip from her cup of coffee, careful to keep the hot liquid away from the sleeping baby. "I don't think that, no."

Johnny waited for her to elaborate but she took another sip instead of expanding her thoughts. He licked his lips and absent mindedly drummed his fingers against the sofa arm. "I reacted when I jumped into the water to aid in the rescue. That's all I did, just responded to something incredible that I witnessed. That was my motive right at the time."

Johnny sighed. "It wasn't personal and I had no investment in any of the car's occupants. But after I grabbed the kids and we were taken to the hospital something just changed in my soul once I watched the medical team hurrying to treat them. I figured out that those babies had been to hell and back with no one parenting them, no one fighting for them and shielding them from the boo boos and horrors that life had suddenly thrown them."

Johnny added, "Of course the police and Family and Children Services have their backs and want to secure their welfare but they are agencies, and these two desperately need a parent figure, someone devoted solely to loving them and fighting to guarantee their happiness."

Johnny stopped, overcome by the stark emotion of what he attempted to communicate to his mother. "So I looked around that emergency room and came to the conclusion that not a soul there could step in and take custody of these kids because those other people had reacted from their intellect, not from their hearts. But I did. After we got to the hospital and the checkups finished the doctors called me away from the kids to update me. Then when I walked back to the examination area both of those kids held up their arms for me the second I came back into their view. Mami, they motioned for me- not for the hospital personnel or for the police. They wanted me to take them."

Johnny brushed at his eyes with annoyance and grinned self-consciously. "Sorry- you know I can usually tough out events like this."

Ms. Turturro leaned forward and her expression softened. "One of the qualities which gives me the most pride in you has always been your generous, loving heart. Always you focus on others before yourself. If you remember, in preschool your teacher called me because you gave another little boy your jacket and even helped him show him how to zip it. Why? You told me you did it because you discovered he didn't own one and he was cold. Son, I have lost count of the dozens of stray animals you brought home to tend and nurture before you located homes and adoptive families for them. Even as a teenager and then now as an adult a year has not passed that you haven't worked as a volunteer in some capacity or agency."

Uncomfortable with the praise, Johnny glanced out the front window and towards the driveway.

"Look at me," his mother directed, then waited until Johnny obeyed before speaking once more. "Do not feel it necessary to justify your rationale in taking responsibility for these beautiful little ones. When you put your head down at night you can do that in peace, knowing that you willingly manipulated a tragic situation and made something good come from the bad."

Ms. Turturro stopped rocking and pointed to both sleeping children. "I can think of no better hands in which to entrust these innocent babies, Son."

Johnny studied the face he knew as well as he knew his own. This woman had birthed him, reared him, molded him, and loved him, and of all the people on the earth, her opinion of him and her support of him mattered the absolute most to Johnny.

"Mami, I…" Johnny tilted his head and smiled softly, unable to communicate what he wanted to express. "Thank you," he responded simply.

She began to rock again. "Now, tell me what I can do to help you help them."

Johnny took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "As it stands I have no clue as to how long the kids will live with me."

"And you have those roommates," his mother supplied.

Johnny tried to find a way to respond without directly lying to her. "Yes, true, Mami, but we relish the single life in that house, our freedom as single adults. It is not equipped for children, and I would not ask my roommates to completely alter their lifestyles for a decision I made. Luckily though, another good friend of mine has an apartment he uses only when he's in town. It's just really one room with a bath and kitchenette, but he says I can make it a home with the kids until everything gets settled."

"God bless him. What a generous man he is," she murmured.

"Absolutely, and my roommates all pitched in yesterday and bought supplies for the kids and me for a few days. So rather than expending my energy right now in worrying about a buying a high chair or purchasing milk, I have the luxury of devoting my stamina to surrounding these babies with love and attention for the next couple of days."

Ms. Turturro's face clouded. "Your job, Son- what about it? The last thing you need is to get fired. You know it already concerns me that you have a college degree you ignore while you insist upon working a series of petty jobs instead."

Johnny slumped in his seat. "We've had this conversation more than once, Mami," he complained.

"All right, I won't rehash the job situation but no matter what, you do need reliable daycare."

He brightened. "The first few days are a wrap already. My roommates have signed up for shifts and they have me covered. Long term, though, you are correct because that child care will demand some further planning and attention."

Aiden stirred and Ms. Turturro checked to see if he had waked before she repositioned him in her lap. "Add my name to the list, and I will work jointly with them to babysit for you."

Johnny was touched at the thoughtfulness. "Mami, you don't have to offer to do that. You work full time yourself."

"Of course I don't, but I am. Now, I want you to go to my desk and bring back a notepad and pen so that I can write down the address for this new apartment."

Johnny slid out from under Elisa and located the items she requested. As he handed them to his mother he leaned down and kissed her, whispering, "Mami, somehow I always find my way home to you no matter where I am physically or even where I am emotionally. I love you very much."

She placed her hand on his chin and patted his cheek before kissing him in return. "I love you, too, Son, and today you have affirmed for me that I have indeed reared a good man who works to make the world a better place."


	7. Check Up

Check Up

Balancing Aiden on his left hip and leading Elisa by her tiny hand Johnny approached the medical office's receptionist and explained that Child Protective Services had set up an appointment for both children.

The young woman obviously understood the circumstances because she bit the edge of her lip as she regarded the children and murmured, "Unthinkable to reject…"

Johnny cut off the rest of her opinionated thought. "We'll be right over there." He pointed to a play area set up as a waiting area for kids and then navigated a path to a tiny table and four just as tiny chairs.

"Why don't you grab one of those toys to play with until we see the doctor?" he suggested, gesturing towards a toybox filled with goodies. "I see a seat right over there where I can actually fit, but you can see me all the time if you play right here." He raised his eyebrows excitedly and smiled.

Despite his urging, Elisa clung to him.

He abandoned that idea for the moment.

Johnny placed a hand on top of Elisa's soft hair and guided both children to a seating area. Once seated he placed Aiden on the floor, but both children remained rooted against him with hands gripping Johnny's legs.

Leaning down over Elisa he whispered, "Honey, why not sit at that table and play with the cups and saucers?"

In response, she wedged herself between his thigh and the chair arm and stayed silent.

Aiden took three steps towards the play area and froze in place, then turned in a panic and raced back to Johnny. Cramming his thumb into his mouth he laid his chest and face across Johnny's leg and regarded the room from his safe perch.

Johnny rubbed his hands and reviewed some of the questions he had for the doctor. He hoped the pediatrician would help determine any health issues or problems with the kids, and felt relieved to have a specialist thoroughly check out both children.

Leaning down to kiss Aiden's cheek he viewed the room from the baby's perspective. Though he pinpointed two men, women and children comprised the majority.

The women, it appeared, watched him as well.

For a man who usually professed that a pursuit of females always steered his days, Johnny failed to recognize just how attractive he was to the opposite sex. At over six feet, fit, and with closely cropped dark hair and expressive brown eyes, he really didn't have to work to attract female attention.

Several mothers smiled at him, and Johnny nodded in return, preoccupied with his thoughts. It wasn't until the first one slipped over to claim the chair next to him that he realized he was the focus of the waiting room.

The visitor was blond and petite and complimented him on the children. Johnny thanked her but stopped short of revealing their background.

Luckily the nurse called her name seconds later and his admirer disappeared behind the examination room's door.

Just as quickly a bubbly redhead joined him and took her place.

Trained in observation, Johnny made a mental note that both children clung tighter to him each time someone appeared. Poor little things must have so much fear of loss clinging to them.

Obviously the medical office hoped to help law enforcement and Child Protective Services because they summoned him next. He swung both children into his arms and murmured a goodbye to the woman before following the nurse into the actual examination areas. Savvy to the fact that the fragility of the children lay just under the surface, two nurses enlisted Johnny's help in establishing preliminary procedures. By the time the doctor arrived Elisa and Aiden had relaxed enough to award the physician a calm reception.

Dr. Palmer introduced herself and took her time with the children, checking them thoroughly and gathering as much physical and observational data as she could. She assured Johnny that both displayed good health, and promised to call later that day or early the next with as much resultant information as she could ascertain from her tests.

Johnny peppered her with questions, all of which she addressed as well as she could. Truthfully her heart went out to the young man, and she admired both his role in saving the little ones and his willingness to step up and parent the children until family could be located.

A bit sheepishly, Johnny admitted his nagging concern that he had no idea of their names and confessed that he simply called them two names which had popped into his head, Aiden and Elisa. The doctor took a stab at discovering any clues and tried to elicit names but the children remained unhelpful, though they responded immediately when she referred to them as Aiden or Elisa.

Pointing to Johnny the doctor grinned widely and quizzed, "Who is that standing right beside you?"

"Johnzee," Elisa promptly responded.

Aiden parroted her, though his came out as something similar to Johzee.

"Johnny," he corrected them. "Remember we practiced saying my name last night, saying Johnny?"

The doctor regarded him. "Mr. Turturro, do you really want to object? Why not just let them call you Johnzee? You know that the name Johnzee means a sensitive, inspiring teacher, right?"

Johnny rubbed his chin, "No, to tell you the truth, I actually did not know that."

"Think about it," she advised. "because I personally believe it suits you."

Johnny left with enough free samples to keep him from making a trip to the pharmacy for some time to come. Not only did the medical facility send enough formula samples to keep Aiden fortified for a few weeks, but thermometers, pain reliever, fever reducer, and assorted bandages destined for his new residence filled two huge shopping bags.

Johnny's gratitude was endless. It touched him that the children elicited such generosity.

He juggled the bags and the kids and exited the office confident that the children had no physical delays.

Wonderful as his two little babies had been in the morning, the instant they returned to his car both children melted down into loud, racking, nerve shattering sobs.

For several seconds Johnny stood frozen, unable to grasp their Jekyll and Hyde conversion. He looked around the parking lot and grounds wildly, trying to pinpoint what could have caused such a horrible transformation. No matter what had instigated the reaction, Johnny still had to get the kids home.

Wrestling to secure Aiden in his car seat while the child stiffened every limb made the attempt torturous for both of them. Adding to the ear shattering noise Johnny muttered out loud, "What did I do to deserve this? Hmmm? What happened to those darling little angels I took to my mom's yesterday?"

He finally finished securing Aiden but the child continued to scream one loud protest after another.

Exhausted from that torturous struggle, Johnny moved warily to the other side of the car with Elisa, who instantly began to wail when he opened the door adjacent to her seat.

Johnny used one arm to deflect her kicks and the other to hurriedly position the harnesses.

Her screams nearly deafened him.

An older woman walking her dog paused to watch his struggle and offered, "Need some help?"

"No," he called wearily, "I believe I've got a handle on it now." Sure enough, he snapped Elisa's last restraint.

Backing out of the car he shut the door and sighed deeply.

"They missed a nap, didn't they?" The woman nodded in sympathy.

Johnny held out his hands in surrender. "A nap? Is that it? Is that why they turned into some unrecognizable kids out to destroy my sanity?"

"I'm pretty sure, yes."

"Oh wow," Johnny regarded her gratefully. "Wow. That honestly was the furthest idea from my mind. We just left the doctor and I thought it was a delayed reaction to their exam. Thanks for the clue. Any advice you want to share with me?"

The woman glanced at both kids through the window. "They'll fall asleep now, but if you can, let them sleep when you get home. And if I may impart a little wisdom, if you start the day by getting up early, then they need a morning nap. No matter when they wake though, they both need an afternoon nap- every single day. Don't skip it. Make it a routine and your life will run more smoothly than today did."

A slow smile spread across Johnny's face. "You're an angel, aren't you? One of those angels they send to earth to teach lessons to earth's dumbest inhabitants?"

She laughed at the question. "Afraid not. What I am, though, is a mother and a grandmother and so I have seen the gamut of behavior. Trust me, all parents make mistakes and misjudge naptime, or clothing, or a rash. Just remember that you're learning too and forgive yourself. You will have the same resume as an experienced dad soon, so don't get discouraged."

Johnny's head snapped up at the dad remark.

Without pausing to think he threw his arms around the woman. "Thank you, thank you, thank you my grandmother angel."

She laughed again, "You are more than welcome."

When he slid into his own seat and cranked the car seconds later he realized that his vehicle was shrouded in silence.

Glancing back he observed two very sound asleep children.


	8. End of the Road

End of the Road

The last day before Johnny was scheduled to return to work the team joined the kids and him at a park not too distant from the apartment. Since the five would provide nanny service until he decided upon a suitable day care, offering the children bonding time with the others could establish some trust ahead of time.

Paige claimed a beautiful spot between two trees located on one of the park's small hills which afforded a beautiful view of the duck filled lake, expansive grounds, and even part of the nature path. Glancing around at the beautiful view she congratulated herself for arriving early.

Johnny wisely waited until the children had finished their afternoon naps before he joined the group. He had certainly learned the hard way that missed sleep could transform his little darlings, and wanted to avoid a repeat of the doctor office aftermath.

Excited at the prospect of a park trip, Elisa volleyed a series of questions as she spun around in circles by the door.

Aiden tried to imitate her but immediately fell onto his diapered bottom. Johnny used that opportunity to change the little boy into beige overall shorts though Aiden did his best to squirm out of Johnny's grasp to return to his play. Keeping hold of the toddler proved impossible so Johnny discarded the outfit's green shirt and settled with getting the overall straps snapped instead.

He stood Elisa on the bed and pulled a yellow and white sear sucker dress over her before helping her slide her feet into tiny ballerina flats.

Dale jogged over to the parking area to meet him when he parked and thoughtfully unfolded the stroller while Johnny released the children from their seats. They settled both and Johnny double checked that each clutched the security toys they had each selected that first chaotic day in the apartment. For Aiden a stuffed, floppy red Elmo appealed to him, and he snatched it towards him greedily. Elisa awarded a floppy Curious George the same respect, and giggled delightedly when Jakes made it a voice and then had it kiss her.

The afternoon could not have passed more perfectly and Johnny often looked back on it as one of his standout days. By the end of it Elisa twirled round and round the picnic area clutching the monkey, barefooted and ecstatic, while Aiden toddled within eyesight diaper clad and free of clothing, rubbing Elmo against his cheek.

Dale and Paul pretended they were horses, and crawling across the green grass on all fours managed to neigh and whinny as the children straddled their backs, squealing with laughter.

The audience laughed just as loudly, though how much of it emerged from witnessing Dale and Paul as ponies and how much came from their joy at seeing the kids so thrilled was unclear. When the equestrian activity ended and they finally collapsed, a worn out Paul gingerly rubbed up and down his torso to soothe all of the tender places earned from small heels jamming into him. He met Dale's eye and motioned a thumb's up. Dale shook his head conspiratorially while massaging cautiously at a beard which had been yanked and enthusiastically pulled by tiny fists.

Later Johnny positioned himself under a huge tree branch and took turns lifting so that Elisa and Aiden could both swing from the tree branch.

The afternoon resonated with Elisa's voice piping excitedly, "Watch me, Johnzee!" followed by Aiden's imitation of the command.

Jakes provided a kiddie playlist, having thoughtfully downloaded it to his phone the night before in anticipation of the outing. He grinned at the others and held out his arms. "They don't call me DJ for nothing!"

Paige and Mike danced together with the children perched on their shoulders, singing loudly and enthusiastically as they performed one move after another. Children from three other families enjoying the park hurried over to join the fun as Mike and Paige led them through _Hokie Pokie, Ten Little Monkies,_ and _Eensie Weensie Spider._

Charlie patiently guided little hands into tearing bread into small pieces, then helped Aiden and Elisa feed the ducks at the lake downhill from their picnic spot. She couldn't stop herself and dissolved into gales of laughter when the ducklings waddled towards them in appreciation and both children scrambled to bury their heads in her lap to hide.

Johnny filled his phone with one snapshot after another, reveling in the fact that Aiden and Elisa could enjoy such unbridled joy.

As he changed Aiden's diaper Johnny instructed Charlie and Dale about the care and routine he had established in the past three and a half days. The men would cover the following day, his first day returning to his job as an FBI agent.

Johnny reminded his colleagues that he already had a schedule printed and taped to the refrigerator door, and that he would drop everything and return to the house if they needed him to return.

He hoped to join them for lunch, at least on that first day. Though he elaborated that the children would probably need reassurance while having Johnny gone, in the heart of him he agonized over how he would actually walk out of the door the next morning and leave them.

Elisa crawled into his lap and stood to embrace him across his head, tightening her arms across his forehead. Johnny peeped out and reminded Dale and Paul of the whereabouts of various supplies in the apartment.

Elisa rewarded him with several slobbery kisses and he stopped to tickle her little tummy and kiss her back.

Earlier Paige had volunteered for the entire third day post-return but Johnny told her that once Ms. Turturro met with Johnny and the children she announced she would relieve Paige and stay half that day.

Johnny patted Aiden's tiny hands together in a game of pat-a-cake as he cautioned Paige to make sure the little boy burped after bottles.

Paul pulled Johnny aside mid-afternoon and they walked out of the earshot of the others to speak privately.

Briggs motioned they stop.

Johnny regarded him expectantly. "What's up, Briggs? Is something wrong at Graceland?"

"Not a thing," Paul assured him, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Just need to satisfy myself that you still feel you want the kids with you."

Johnny glanced back to where Paige and Charlie helped Elisa and Aiden blow bubbles from bubble wands dripping soapy solution. "No, of course I still want them. You don't have to worry about them."

"John Boy, it never occurred to me to worry about them because you have stepped up as an incredible foster parent. However, my job is to worry about you, and you have to humor me here. It scares me that when the time comes to transfer custody and care back to their family it will end up breaking your heart. That concerns me."

Briggs started to say more but halted and turned to face Johnny, who stared down at the ground and kicked at a rock.

"JT? Look up," Paul ordered softly.

Johnny exhaled and lifted his chin. "I know, Paul, and believe me, I've already thought of that and what I'll do when the time comes." He pursed his lips. "Taking this responsibility- having two people completely dependent on me- my perspective has altered."

Briggs stayed silent as he watched the younger man solidify his thoughts.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "But I work as an agent for the FBI, and one thing I know is that when the case finishes, you've gotta walk away. Right? I have to walk away from those kids. So that is what I will do."

"Just like that?" Briggs raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"No, maybe not," Johnny conceded. Crossing his arms across his chest he elaborated. "Well, the truth is that I have been thinking hard about this situation, and Paul, if no one shows up soon then I plan to put in my application to adopt the kids. I know how selfish this may sound, but I honestly hope that no one comes forward. I already feel like Elisa and Aiden are mine, like I've had them forever." He smiled ruefully at Briggs. "I appreciate that you look out for me, Briggs. Since we first began working together you have been that big brother at Graceland always protecting me."

Paul sorted through the younger man's disclosure. "Ok, then," he finally decided, "but you know I have your back Johnny, and I will continue to observe you and make sure you're ok. That's my job. With or without the kids I watch out for you."

"Yeah, I know that."

"And Johnny, I'm proud of you- proud as your leader and mentor and proud as your very own big brother. You have an incredible heart and soul, Johnny Turturro."

With that, Briggs threw an arm over the younger man's shoulder and the two retraced their steps and reunited with the group.

An hour later the agents reluctantly called it a day, and after they packed up their belongings walked together to return to their cars. Everyone took turns as they kissed the kids goodbye and waited by the car to bid farewell to Johnny once he strapped them into their car seats.

He shut the car door and grinned mischievously at his roommates. "Just when I thought I knew all there was to know about all of you it turns out you've been hiding talents I would never have expected. Why I think we could enter our Paigie and Mikey into one of those dance contests so….."

His cell phone interrupted his pronouncement and he signaled a pause as he answered. The others waited patiently, though the call didn't even last a minute and Johnny barely spoke into the receiver.

He ended the call and faced them, then lowered his eyes and struggled to remain calm. "Ok, a family member's been located. She'll be in town tomorrow and plans to pick up the kids and take them with her." Johnny bit at his lip and concluded, "So I guess this is the end of the road for Aiden and Elisa and me."


End file.
